Heart of the Seeker
by Shardheart
Summary: After a terrible storm, a young woman finds a broken and bloodied man on the plains. Little does she know just how large of an impact saving his life will have on her. Lyn/Tactician
1. Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I am not getting paid for this. I do this for fun.**

**Chapter 1: Finding  
><strong>

That night, a powerful storm brewed.

Not just any storm, however; more like a hurricane…

Savage winds were literally tearing small trees out from their roots, and combined with fierce rain, it was like a storm of flying daggers. Clouds themselves looked like fierce black demons in disguise marching along with the rhythm of the menacing drumming of the thunder, devastating the plains and hammering their angry fury to the land below. There was no sign of light, aside from the blinding flashes of lightning. There wasn't even a single sign of life, save one.

The gusts against his back were torturous, like a whip that was constantly slashing him mercilessly. He was almost brought down to his knees from such fury, but he managed to tolerate it just barely. The rain that plunged down on him didn't help at all.

He was beaten to a pulp – his eyes were inflamed from bruises he had received and to his discontent, unwanted tears trailed down his numb face and ultimately froze on his skin. His body was starting to quiver as his energy was ebbing away at a frightening rate. It felt like every bone in his body was shattered for every step he took sent an almost unbearable jolt of pain in his aching body.

Regardless of his pain, he kept on going, though his mind was so exhausted he started to absentmindedly contemplate collapsing and lying there, though he was just hardly conscious enough to be aware that doing so would be nothing short of suicide...not that he would survive anyways.

He abruptly fell onto his knees, half-aware. Then temptation seeped in him to fully collapse and rest...

_You need to keep moving, please don't give up._

The voice in the back of his mind pleaded. He was breathing heavily – actually drowning in the air that was being forced against him. He felt like he was struggling between life and death.

_I can't move anymore._

_Just keep going. _

_Why? What for?_

_Keep going. _

His mind was in conflict, but he made a solid decision to keep going and gritted his teeth and forced himself. He tumbled a bit, but unfortunately collapsed before he could balance himself in a painful manner.

_Get up. _

…_I…but I…_

_Keep going. _

…_Just shut up… _

He couldn't think straight anymore, to this point he didn't listen or even trust his conscience. Or voices he was starting to hear. He couldn't tell either way if he was crazy or sane. The only thing he knew for a fact that he was dying slowly. The nagging starvation in his gut wasn't helping either.

It was uncomfortable. It was dishonoring...to die like this. Why did he feel this way? It wasn't like his life was significant...not anymore. He strangely felt desperate, but there was little to nothing he could do. It was the helplessness that angered him – that pained him.

He inhaled, closing his eyes and fantasying with the little mental strength he had left. He started to picture light – a light that shown with greater intensity than a sign in a dark room - and he tried to reach for it. Whispers then leaked into his mind...he couldn't tell what they were saying, but there was something there. The sensation and relief of the light soon dispersed as it slowly faded away, along with the warmth and hope.

He opened his eyes only slightly. The light was gone.

Before he had totally lost his consciousness, he sensed something hovering over his body, a presence bending down to him. He didn't think much of this – he couldn't even think, for that matter. It meant nothing to him, until he felt something he thought he would never feel again.

Warmth.

A soft, warm hand brushed the wet hair from his face, feeling for a pulse. He had felt that this was just a mere delusion, his mind playing trickery in his last moments, though it felt ever so real. He opened his eyes slightly, but succumbed to the pain and lack of strength, only having to see the very brief second of a small ember lamp and the blurred figure of a young woman...

"It's alright…" a worried, yet confident young female voice whispered into his ear before his world completely went black.

* * *

><p>The storm had finally passed; after such a night, Lyn was surprised she managed to get back with the young unconscious man in one piece.<p>

The elation that she felt when she brought him in from the storm was short lived when she had seen the severity of his injuries. The young man was bedridden with bandages around his forehead, arms, right leg and chest, covered with white bed sheets. His fingers were trembling and had cold sweat on his body. He was mumbling things in a language that Lyn could not understand all the while tossing, turning, coughing, twitching…she was really worried if he would survive. He was in such a grave state.

Lyn opened her door to let some of that cool, fresh breeze into her home. Her deep forest green eyes scanned the plains, where a shallow mist blanketed. The sun had just dawned, peeping over through the Bern Mountains ahead. She was surprised that the storm had not caused as much damage as she half-expected; only a few young trees were ripped from the earth and the meadow grass and flowers seemed uneven and in dismay.

A soft moan from the other room grabbed Lyn's attention. She closed the door, and approached the almost-lifeless young man. He was still in pain, it was evident, and was beginning to gasp for small amounts air, as though something was choking him.

Lyn couldn't help but feel useless – she could only tend to his physical injuries. She wanted to help him, ease his pain somehow; though at the moment it seemed futile. But just standing here, watching? She sighed, her mind telling her that she did all she could, though she felt that she could have done more.

Having nothing else to do she returned to her other main room, and came back with a cloth and bowl filled with warm water. _I can do this for him at least._ She thought to herself taking her seat next to the young man. She gently dabbed the cloth into the bowl, patting his forehead to wash the cold sweat from his face.

Lyn tilted her head slightly in a curious manner while attending to him. He looked to be about the same age, if not, at least a year younger or older than she was. His structure was that of a man that did not work out heavily like a warrior, but of one that was fast and agile, yet he had no weapons when she found him.

She started to wonder why he was in such a state. Where did he come from? She placed aside her curious questions that could wait until later when (hopefully) this young man regained consciousness.

It actually felt good to have someone here for once…and not to be completely alone.

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to his mind was, <em>why does Hell feel so comfortable?<em>

He gathered his senses, and slowly opened his eyes, feeling awfully dizzy at first. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times so he could at least see where he was. He turned his head, squinting when he suddenly looked into the rays of the sun from the window shortly across from him.

Then he heard it. Birds chirping, a light breeze sweeping the grassland…

This was definitely not Hell.

He managed to sit up, but already he noticed that his strength had not fully returned to him, but took caution to keep balance when he tried to stand, though wobbly at first. It was like he forgot how to walk, and in the end he ended up tumbling over the bed sheet that caught under his foot when he tried to walk.

He moaned, even though it was just a slight fall, it resulted in some discomfort in his body. Taking the ledge of the window, he pulled himself up, welcomed by the light of the sun.

He thought he would never see the light of day again, and he had never felt blissful reprieve in such a long time. It felt so good to see the lush green grass and flowers (though they were a bit all over the place after that storm) and trees (though some were snapped in half and some gone). To a typical person, this would seem like havoc. But for him, nothing could bring him more joy.

_I wonder where this is._ He thought before taking a look around. He took in his surroundings and found that he was inside someone's home. He felt very stupid for not noticing that in the first place, but his mind was on why he was even still alive. He looked down at his body and noted that he was only wearing his pants. One of his feet was bandaged, and he felt the bandage around his chest that wrapped around under his arm. He looked at the window again, focusing on his almost invisible reflection, and felt the bandage around his head.

Just that instant, sharp acute pain surged his body so suddenly causing him to jerk backwards and fall onto the floor, back against the wall grasping his stomach, screaming. Something electrified him with pain – it worsened when he tried to resist it by holding in his cries, which he struggled at doing. He was not a screamer, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood just to hold them in.

He shut his eyes, taking deep breaths as he started to realize that the pain was ebbing away very slowly. He tried to calm himself, like he had awakened from a nightmare, only he was already awake. In great pain, in this alien place, he huddled against the wall, eyes wide and trembling, unable to control his shaking.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream!" Lyn's voice came when she ran into the room, abandoning her wood-chopping from outside. She bent down beside the terrified young man, hesitating whether or not she should place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him in any way. He looked so scared…

When he looked at her, Lyn was totally caught off guard and felt herself jump from his dominating, yet terrified gaze.

Behind his wild, chocolate brown hair was his two eyes. Both were a deep ocean blue that seemed to glow with a light of their own and there were eight white orbs that surrounded his pupils in a symmetrical fashion. It wasn't the time to think this, but he was handsome…and oh boy was his gaze mesmerizing. She then felt terrible for her manner. He didn't respond, but simply looked away in shame and in shyness.

"Calm yourself…just take deep breaths, and relax…" She told him. He obeyed – not that she needed to tell him. Lyn tried to smile, and show little concern but she failed, "Hey, it's okay...I found you unconscious on the plains last night, do you remember?"

The young man nodded weakly before trying to get up. He failed at this task, and ultimately landed in a heap in Lyn's arms. She then helped him back onto the bed for some rest, because he was still apparently weak. He still had not talked to her.

Lyn smiled at him warmly, "Are you okay now?"

He looked at her, but looked away, unable to keep eye contact. Lyn just smiled, though feeling a bit foolishly hurt. "You had me scared for a while, you know." She tried to start a conversation, or hoped to, "I honestly didn't think you'd make it."

He didn't answer. Lyn was a bit downhearted.

He looked at her with that evident look that wanted answers. Lyn gave a friendly smile, "This is the Sacae Plains. There was a storm last night, and I went to look for one of my sword masters but then I found you instead…" She hoped that was enough, because that was honestly all she knew. There was an awkward silence.

He glimpsed at her with one eyebrow raised, "…You found me?"

Lyn was thankful he could talk, because she felt silly doing all the talking. "…Yes, you were in a terrible state. I found you just in time."

"How long have I been out?" He asked again in a hushed voice.

Lyn narrowed her eyes in thought, "For a few days now."

"…A few days?" He countered that as though he was trying to be surprised. Lyn nodded.

"Yes. I can imagine you must be hungry…is there anything you like in particular, sir…?" She hinted for his name.

"Kyrlancelo" He stated softly, but then looked at her, still cautious, yet vividly curious, "…What is your name?"

Lyn beamed, "My name is Lyn."

She never thought the soft smile of a complete stranger would melt her heart.

* * *

><p>A couple days passed by, and Kyr (who told Lyn to call him whatever she wanted after her remark that his name was 'strange-sounding'… which he didn't take personally, but Lyn felt terrible otherwise to her new guest) had noticeably regained his strength, not all of it, but most of it. His anti-social outlook at Lyn had changed, and he seemed to be a little more open when speaking. He had also taken interest in Lyn's sword and surprisingly he knew much about it. She couldn't help but be taken off guard by his enthusiasm with weapons – he just didn't look the type! He didn't even have a single weapon on him! <em>He looks nothing like a swordsman!<em> She thought to herself.

But yet, to engage with a conversation with him was still a bit of a challenge. He was usually silent, but he didn't need to say anything. She could tell he was unsure, and still very confused. He had all the right to be cautious, since he was in an area foreign to him. He was actually fortunate that Lyn found him instead of the local bandits or he'd be in quite a dilemma.

As for clothes, Lyn was nice enough to fix up the clothes she found him in, that being a grey tunic and a pair of brown pants. When Kyr asked her about how she managed to stitch up his pants, she at least had the courtesy to blush like a cherry.

Aside from his belt with pockets that contained some herbs and small gadgets, and an almost empty vial of alchemist's elixir, that was pretty much all he had.

_I wonder how Kyr likes it here. It's nice to have someone…but what if he has to leave?_ She thought the next day as he was watching her as well, and mentally taking notes on her skill. Her blade was practically slicing through the air. She graciously flowed with the wind and her speed faster than most he'd seen. Her long scenic green hair swayed with the sword moves she performed, and her dress-like blue outfit flowed along too, not that Kyr wanted to see anything… he was actually intent to see Lyn's skill.

Excellent at speed, he observed; fast moving, quick reflexes, excellent stance with the sword. She would be a good fighter against heavy weapons users, against which she could easily dodge, but if she was hit even just once, the damage would be greater compared to others with less speed… plus she doesn't wear that much armor…

Lyn looked at the window, which Kyr just managed to nimbly duck before she could see him witnessing her talent. She shrugged her shoulders, and continued her self-training. Kyr sighed with relief that she did not see him, though he failed to notice the small smile on her face.

He sat on the floor, not daring to look again, though just hearing the swishes of her sword was enough. He deemed Lyn as a strong-willed young woman. He could tell behind her compassionate forest green eyes, there was something more beyond that. Strong, powerful, determined – he couldn't figure out why, a girl with such ambition would be stuck, alone, at a place like this – not that there was anything wrong with it. Someone as beautiful as Lyn would usually be trotting about, making a legend out of herself or be known, at the very least.

But he supposed in this case, it was different.

She seemed to love the plains with all her heart, and that, he admired.

The moment was abruptly interrupted when the sound of shattering glass was heard. Lyn leaped out of her skin, startled from the sound and ran back into the house. Kyr's instincts kicked in as he swiftly fell into a combat stance. He then turned the corner –

"Kyr, duck!"

Kyr blinked as he heard Lyn scream, and then landed onto his hands and knees when a giant rock was hurled towards him right through the already-broken window, just inches from missing his head. He was stunned by the size of the rock that plummeted next to him, which formed four fists put together. It meant that whoever threw it had brute strength.

"Y-You…okay?" Lyn asked from the other side of the room still stunned from what had just occurred. Kyr nodded.

"Ooooh yooo whoo…" A derisive voice cooed mockingly. "Is anyone home?"

Kyr and Lyn exchanged glances at the unfamiliar voice. She then noticed a change in his eyes. Instead of the serene calm she was used to, it seemed more like his eyes had hardened into ice. There was no warmth there at all.

The man awed childishly with his lackey's laughing and sneering in the background,

"Come on now. Batta the Beast just wants to play." And he was clearly a man of brute strength. With his colossal axe slung over his shoulder like it weighed nothing, he posed an intimidating appearance.

His hair was greasy and was a very dark dirty blond supported by an olive green bandana (which the darker tint portion in his hair was from dirt and filth - indicating he had not had a decent bath for many days, or weeks... or even months) and clothes that looked like he had sported God knows how long. He was muscular, needless to say. His steel cold blue eyes sneered at Lyn's humble small home, with every intention to destroy it.

His other two lackeys stood behind him. Both looked just as bad as he did.

Lyn stood up without hesitation, glaring irately out the window. Kyr stood behind Lyn calmly fingering the two swords that he had found (and hidden for 'just in case' purposes), glancing at her face hoping for an answer that wasn't there. Lyn didn't look at Kyr; her eyes were fixed on Batta, fumed with shock and considerable hasting anger.

"What a pretty fetching one you are!" Batta exclaimed, followed by a derisive whistle, "Pity you are going to die today, Lorca wench."

"What makes you speak such words?" Lyn tried to keep herself together and speak loudly and calm, "It may be the opposite way around." The three men laughed, provoking Lyn much to her indignant disgust.

Batta then had a sluggish grin on his face, "I hear you Lorca filth love nature," he took grip on his axe, "Allow me to present to you, a gift from me and the boys."

Batta took hold of his colossal axe, and hurled it towards one of the few older trees that survived the storm. The axe twirled in the air and with an almost soft sound it sliced right through the tree with a perfect clean-cut. In a matter of seconds the tree let out a great moan before it collapsed onto the ground. Lyn and Kyr could feel the short-lived tremor.

Beyond belief and shock, the two stood there motionlessly; somewhat stoical but clearly appalled. Batta's men starting laughing and sneering when the axe, like a boomerang, flew back into his hands with a perfect catch.

Lyn was wide-eyed. No matter how many times she had heard and seen how cruel ruffians could be, she was always constantly surprised. These men were the type that couldn't care less about nature, or anything else. These men... heartless, cruel, foul, they cared nothing but themselves. What fueled their amusement was to see others in pain and misery, or killing and stealing for sheer delight.

Lyn couldn't take it. Her heart was beating; her eyes were full of rage. They had insulted her - her tribe, the Lorca, the people she had loved so much. Such dishonor... such recklessness! I won't let them get away with it, she thought while clenching her fist. Not a second wasted, she hastily snatched her iron sword from the corner and was about to unsheathe it as she swung open the door…

A hand took hers, holding her back. "Wait," Kyr tried to think of something to say to stop what he knew was coming, "What are you doing!" He felt foolish.

He halted stiffly from Lyn's livid glare, though she did not mean to look so sharp at him. She snatched back her hand, "I will not let those ruffians speak garbage of my people." She said resolutely, yet intensely impatient. "Besides, I bet on my life they are planning to raid the local villages near here. Best I stop them now."

Ignoring Kyr, she stomped out the door.

"You can't just trot in there and think you can take them all just because you think you can, Lyn!" Kyr warned severely, "I don't think it's a good idea to…"

Lyn ignored him, irritated.

Kyr wanted to hinder her somehow, but there was no turning back for that girl. Her intentions were good, but she still wasn't using her head. He'd admit that Lyn was a decent fighter, but she had never fought – as far as he knew – in a real battle on her own. Through his experience, amateurs rarely won (without losing limbs or even their life) against a band of well experienced ruffians.

He watched Lyn approached Batta the Beast's gang just up the slope of the hill.

He started weighing the advantages and disadvantages;

She was fast, had quick reflexes, and her chances of getting hit were minimal. She has a chance, he repeated in his mind again. It was the number of bandits that slightly concerned him. Lyn was fast, but is she fast enough to dodge three axes swinging at her in all directions at once? Not to mention these were no normal ruffians; they also have their own experience.

However, her emotions were a disadvantage on the battlefield, and he painfully knew that by heart. People could do reckless things in battle if their intent was just to hurt the other, completely wiping out the reality that they were endangering their own lives. And for what? Revenge? And when they realize that they are losing, it is not until then when it is too late to act.

It was too early to judge, Kyr reminded himself. By watching the first thirty seconds of the battle, he should be able to tell if Lyn had a chance or not. Though it was doubtful that Lyn would get out of this battle without injuries…

He had suddenly realized that the bright azure sky was slowly being blanketed by grey clouds, though no rain poured down it was enough to make the atmosphere miserable. Kyr sighed, glancing from the sky to Lyn. He would have to see for himself first her skills in true combat.

"This will be interesting…" Batta said with a dirty look on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this one."

"You'll regret saying those words, trash." Lyn spat. A gust of delicate wind swept against Lyn's back, as though the spirits of the Lorca were urging her to go. She then started to run towards them.

"Heh, you talk big." Batta ridiculed. He gestured his men when she was close enough, "Get her, boys!"

The next instant Lyn drew her iron sword while the axe wielder charged towards her with his massive axe. The blade was still stained with rusting blood, enough to make an average person sick.

She didn't seem to have any trouble at first. With her blade practically carving the wind, the bandit just barely deftly dodged. He was already bearing fine minor incisions on his skin from Lyn's fast-paced moves.

As for Lyn's endurance, she moved, jumped, ducked, and swayed with ease every time the axe veered at her. This did not seem to be a problem for her, though she did make a few slips here and there which could cost her life if she didn't think fast to get out of the way. Her dazzled looks from every swing revealed that this was her first true fight.

Kyr's eyes were observing with extreme accuracy. Lyn had attempted many times to cut him down directly… and he was getting impatient that Lyn did not realize that was not the way to win. She just kept on repeating and repeating direct blows at him – and he kept blocking with ease.

The man was doubled in size compared to her, and his strength was far greater than Lyn's and when a direct hit was brought to him, he could just easily block it. Not to mention that axe was pretty big and could guard a good portion of his body. She would never win trying to hit him directly. Lyn would have to catch him off guard somehow or find a weakness.

Kyr watched Lyn get hit after she tried to hit him directly for the millionth time. It wasn't severe, but it was unfortunately her sword arm. It was just deep enough for Lyn to feel a sting, and blood ooze down her arm. The three men laughed at her.

"Heh, little girl thought she could take on the big boys that easily?" Batta snickered. Lyn started to back away slowly as the three of them started to gang up on her.

"You gonna give up or what, Lorca filth?" the bandit spat at the name. That fumed her anger profoundly once more. She refused to lose. Thus, once again, her strength was fueled by her resentful incense and determination, though she was besieged.

Batta shook his head, "The girl's got a bit of a punch in her." He admitted. But she was just like all the other lasses; she was easy to lure out by insults and taunting, then in the end they realize that they cannot win, and somehow mess up due to their desperate fear.

_Pah, women._ Batta snickered. _They are too emotional._ He then gestured to the bandit standing next to him and pointed to Lyn's house...where Kyr was still at. Lyn watched in horror as the man stomped into her home and she didn't see her friend come out.

"Kyr!" She screamed out his name as she was suddenly knocked down. Lyn looked up to see the bandit hovering over her menacingly...with far from pure intent in his eyes. _Kyr...I'm so sorry!_ She thought as the bandit reached down for her, but suddenly stopped as a blade flew into his skull, toppling the man almost instantly. Lyn stared, shocked at what had just happened before turning to look at her home. She received another shock as she witnessed Kyr step out of the home dragging the body of the second bandit behind him.

"You…what…" That was all that Batta was able to mutter before Kyr, and the thrown blade in the first bandit, abruptly vanished. He looked around wildly before a sharp pain erupted out of his chest. Looking down, Batta realized it wasn't pain that erupted out…but two swords.

"I'm your death," Kyr whispered in the man's ear before kicking the now dead bandit off his swords. Watching it all, Lyn was stuck between admiration and horror.

_Kyr...just what...are you?_ Lyn thought before the extreme stress and fatigue claimed her, pulling her into the infinite black of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kyr was restless that night after helping Lyn with her wounds. Tossing and turning, he just couldn't find a proper position on the bedroll in the spare tent he happened to find after cleaning up the corpses. Giving up, he silently left the house to look across the moonlight fields. The silence gave him opportunity to think and go over what had happened today, to him, Lyn...<p>

He looked out over the fields; cerulean eyes scanning the silhouette the moon had revealed outside. It was a beautiful night - the sky was cloudless and the stars sparkled here and there. The moon was also at its fullest. Kyr once again, admired the beauty of the plains. However, there was something... nagging him telling him to just take a long walk. Or it could have been his sudden rekindled urge for a journey.

It was like the world was calling him... calling him to explore the lands. Kyr looked past the horizon of the endless plains. There was something more out there... something more than this. It was a strange feeling to describe. It was like something he knew... yet something he had to discover beyond the horizon.

Just like the world calling to him... whispering his name.

The thought elated him. Journeying in an adventure...the discovery of new things, facing the dangers and risks...it all seemed overwhelmingly exciting.

_Now how am I supposed to get any sleep?_ Kyr thought to himself comically, sitting down, back faced to the window so his outburst of excitement wouldn't get to Lyn.

And that was the one thing that stopped him. He felt terrible of the thought to just leave her here after all the things she had done for him. It seemed too cruel... to just leave her alone; of course, he could try to...nah.

Lyn loved the Sacae Plains. It was her home, her people's home. He had seen how devoted she was to the freedom of grass and flowers, away from a society ever so cruel. Why would he take her away from all that? No, Lyn would never come with him. Kyr sighed, stressed.

But his heart longed to go, and that was something he could not block out.

Kyr hadn't even realized that it was already morning, since he was awake all night. Perfect timing, he witnessed the sunrise. It seemed like the sky was painted gold while the darkness in corners started to slowly ebb away and turn azure. As the sun rose higher, the orangey tint in the sky turned a whitish bright yellow. A breeze brushed by, making the morning a complete masterpiece.

He was suddenly crestfallen, for aside from the beautiful sunrise he chose this day to tell Lyn that he was going. He had already secretly packed all his things (which wasn't a lot in the first place) prior this morning, simply waiting until Lyn had awakened and stepped outside. Sure, it was strange enough to say goodbye like this, not to mention lousy. Kyr would do anything to be behind battle lines than say a simple goodbye. He was a nervous wreck when it came to things like this, especially with girls.

Having nothing else to do, he started to recite his 'goodbye lecture' in his mind, looking silly mouthing and acting it out. He continued this for a while until…

"I see you are up early."

"G-Good morning, Lyn." Kyr chocked in his words, embarrassed. Thankfully she did not act as though she saw anything, and he sighed with relief inwardly.

Lyn smiled. "You mind if I take a seat next to you?"

"O-of course not." Kyr replied quickly, trying to not look like a fool... though failing miserably. Kyr listened to Lyn sit down a couple feet beside him. He took a quick glance at her; she was still the same Lyn, long green hair, blue dress... the only thing that was different was the bandage around her upper arm, and her thigh... he didn't even bother to look.

Kyr took a deep breath, and opened his mouth…

"...I really love the Sacae Plains..." Lyn said quietly, "Somehow, they always bring me comfort when I'm lonely."

Kyr frowned and let out a "Do they?" He then looked out to the horizon. "I just saw the sunrise. It was really beautiful... absolutely breathtaking."

"Yes, it is."

Another silence.

Once again, Kyr earned enough gut and opened his mouth attempting to say what he intended…

"Kyr…" Came a quiet, low voice from Lyn.

_Not again!_ Kyr shut his mouth and froze, "…Yes?"

"I've been thinking last night… how I just ran into battle mindlessly yesterday. I didn't think twice what I was doing…" She looked downhearted, "I was blinded by my anger… I guess I didn't care what would happen to me, as long as I hurt them, too. Not a very smart thing to think, huh?"

Kyr was silent.

Lyn smiled and looked away into the horizon, "But you, Kyr, you seemed to know what I was thinking… but I didn't listen to you, I didn't want to. At that second when you told me that I jumped in too fast… I… hated you." She felt guilty, "I felt… like you could never possibly understand… how it was to lose so much. Family, friends… by telling me I jumped in too fast, well…"

She went silent, guilt overwhelming her. Lyn looked at him, somewhat hopeful yet in fear, if he was angry. But he wasn't. He was motionless, just staring at the ground with no expression. She tried to look into his eyes to see some emotion, but it was like his soul had left him.

"…I'm sorry." She said anxiously, somewhat apprehensively, "You're not mad, are you…?"

There was yet another silence.

"…'Course not." Kyr suddenly beamed at her much to Lyn's surprise. She looked into his mystifying blue eyes, once again captivated by his mysterious beauty.

"That's… good to hear. I wanted to get that out of my system…" She spoke quietly again, "I felt terrible for hating you at that second…"

"Don't be." Kyr grinned, "A lot of people hate me."

"How do you know that?" Lyn quizzed, and then suddenly perked up, "Wait! I don't hate you! I just–"

Kyr laughed again, "Do not let that trouble you, Lyn. I understand fully what you are trying to tell me."

"…You're not mad?"

"I don't see why I should be." He bit his lip and breathed in, "Now…"

"I was also hoping… did I interrupt you? I am sorry."

_I'm not doing so well here…_ Kyr grinned fretfully, "No no, you go on with what you were going to say." He started to wonder if he was ever going to have a chance to tell her.

Lyn then stood up from where she was sitting and stepped in front of Kyr. He blinked, wondering what she was planning.

"After going over everything I saw yesterday, I came to a conclusion. You clearly know your way around a battle, Kyr. So…I was wondering… when you are going to leave the plains, I wish to come along."

It took several seconds to register in Kyr's brain what Lyn had just said. He opened his mouth, but he was at a loss of words. She also said 'when'…as if she knew, somehow.

Lyn looked at him optimistically, "I can't stay here forever…if I do…I will never become stronger. The battle from yesterday…well, I knew almost nothing…" She smiled again, "Kyr, I want you to take me when you go. I want you to train me…I want to become stronger for myself…for the Lorca."

"I'd be happy to." Kyr warmly, "However, I must warn you that I'm a strict teacher."

"You will…! I mean… thank you!" Lyn said happily; almost unable to restrain her relief and excitement. "This means so much to me…"

"Of course. I owe you my life…that is the least I can do for you…" Kyr smiled sincerely again, his ocean blue eyes flashing at her warmly.

Lyn grinned, "Yes…Kyr, yes. We'll make a good team…maybe I can discover who you really are…" Kyr just smiled at her comment, as she clearly didn't mean to say that out loud.

She held up a fist comically grinning,

"I'll be your peerless warrior, and you'll be my masterful teacher!"

_**End of Chapter**_

**Review if you like.**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Interlude I

**Sorry for the extended wait on this. Finishing finals then immediately starting work afterwards didn't give me much time. That and practically rewriting the game .**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Interlude I  
><strong>

A man in red armor opened the swing door in the restaurant chamber, eyes peering over the mist of smoke. The air was thick of the smell of alcohol of many sorts, joined by the succulent aroma of roasted chicken and strong-smelling soup and garlic bread. It was a strange combination in the atmosphere; it smelt strangely good, yet terrible. Alas, he would get what he had come for, and calmly walked inside.

People shamelessly stared as he passed by; it was somewhat a rarity to see a knight in crimson armor in a place like this. Then again, Bulgar was a common commercial trading site, so it wouldn't be a surprise to see a knight of Caelin here.

He eluded the steady brazen glares and ignored the pointing fingers and hushed whispers, and continued to scan the area with perceptive eyes.

_Nowhere to be seen. Damn him. When will he ever learn not to go astray from his mission?_ He sighed to himself inwardly, turning back on his heels to look for any areas he might have missed.

_I take my eye off him one minute, next minute… seriously…_

It then caught his ear; that non-mistakable 'charming' flattering voice just over his shoulder. He looked over to see his comrade, as he expected and heaved a great sigh to be flirting with a rather attractive woman.

"Oh, please…" The woman giggled with a snort, flicking her hand in a shy gesture. A knight in forest green armor was sitting right across from her helping himself with some rum and was grinning ridiculously.

"No really…you are the most gorgeous woman with beauty that even surpasses that of the most beautiful flowers in this planet!" He smiled dreamily into her starry eyes, "Oh, what privilege to be in such presence…so breath-taking…"

"You say that to every girl you meet, Sain." The moment of floating and obsequiousness had vanished. Sain blinked a few times, and looked up to his calm, yet evidently annoyed companion. The woman gave the red knight a cold yet confused glare, then at Sain for some explanation.

"Kent! What a delightful coincidence you happen to be here." Sain try to sound calm and add a pathetic excuse of a laugh. Kent's stare was steel; Sain tried to elude it, but as always, he failed.

An awkward silence followed. Kent had his arms crossed, the woman was dodging looks, and Sain was sitting there twiddling his thumbs, cursing that he got caught. People in the bar turned and stared, transfixed, but it seemed tedious and looked away after a while.

He decided to break the silence with an introduction. "Erm…this is my companion, Kent. Kent, this is Sherna."

Sherna said nothing but forced out a brave smile. Kent looked at her coolly, and made a slight bow. "Milady," he glanced at Sain, then back at her, "you don't mind…?"

She shrugged her shoulders, half-aware what Kent had meant.

Shortly he dragged a languished Sain outside by the ear.

"What that necessary?" Sain whined with a cocky look, rubbing his beet-red ear, "I swear you could have disconnected my ear from my head…" He paused, seeing that Kent was clearly not in the mood. He went silent, somewhat guilty.

"You're forgetting you're duty as a Knight of Caelin." Kent said calmly, yet with a shot of coldness Sain only knew too well; one he seemed to endure on a daily basis.

"You pain me, dear friend! Why would I forget something I devote my life to?"

"By slacking on our mission; enticing and flirting with every girl that passes by you." He countered severely. "You know better than that. You're being so irresponsible."

"I was…" Sain was struggling for excuses that he had not used, "…Just taking a break…"

"Two hours?"

"I was just about to leave…"

"I'm sure." He ultimately questioned that, and turned to lease his horse free from its rope that was tied around a pole supporting a rim. Sain sighed, and did the same with his own horse and followed hastily after his friend.

"Kent, don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad." Kent narrowed his eyes, and looked at Sain.

"Just remember our mission…to find her."

* * *

><p>Bulgar was larger than he had expected; it was a city practically bursting with movement and excitement. Kyr left every person that glanced at his unique eyes transfixed, but Kyr learned to ignore it and continued following Lyn like a magnet.<p>

"Careful not to get lost, Kyr." Lyn warned, comically evading a wagon carrying a load of goods and threw a sharp glare at the driver. "It's quite busy, especially this time of year."

"I've noticed. Why is it so busy?"

"Well, there are certain events in the year when more supplies are shipped; as well as seasonal things, which are most desired, taking that you can only get it once a year. Bulgar happens to be quite a merchant's paradise for these sorts of things…But I must admit it does seem quite a bit busier this year."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure…but in any rate, keep a close eye and never let your guard down. There brigands in every corner, waiting to attack…"

"I'll keep by you then."

"Yes, do well to keep near me… But in the outcome, if we should be separated it would be best that we meet somewhere… let's see… perhaps the inn… Kyr?"

With no response, she wheeled around, huffing an air of annoyance that her teacher had already disappeared in the flooding crowds.

Quickly, she scrambled to look for him. "Kyr? Kyr!…Oh seriously…" She growled, walking a few more steps. After she told him to stay with her. Men!

* * *

><p>Kyr couldn't help it. He was curious and quite eager to do a little exploring. He felt it a bit rude to leave Lyn just like that, but his mischievous side was taking hold of him. Besides, he knew well that chances of something happening in public were less when it came to him individually, but however the rate of some radical individuals bombarding the public was high, for it was busy and overflowing with people. He also couldn't exclude the rate of uncertainness. It was just a risk he was going to take, but that didn't seem to bother him.<p>

Kyr began to wonder aimlessly down towards the northern side, glancing intently at the sales and goods. They had everything at the bazaar! Magical goods, potions, weapons, shields, maps… Kyr took note to himself to re-visit, finding that some items here seemed compulsory for him and Lyn's upcoming journey.

Then he came up to the food portion of the bazaar. Fruits and vegetables looked quite abundant. He decided to stop in front of a trolley of apples, looking at their bright-red lavishing coat. They looked quite fresh and ripen…

"Hey!" A deep voice suddenly roared, and a small yelp of a child was to be heard. Kyr swiftly turned his head seeing the owner of the apples, a fairly large man, holding a bone crushing grip on a peasant child. It was apparent to see the child had attempted to steal an apple.

"I-I'm sorry!" The young boy wept and sobbed, trying to escape from the massive man's grip. "Please…I was just hungry…I couldn't help myself…please let me go…I swears…I don't steal again, I swears…"

"HAH! You expect me to believe a filthy little runt like you? You know the penalty for stealing!" He tightened his grip, and the boy let out a muffled scream. The boy widened his eyes in fear when the man took a chopping knife, and forcefully rested his tiny arm onto the table. Kyr was alarmed, shifting glances at the passers-by. Why was nobody even caring to help? Or even look, for that matter?

"Please don't! Please don't! PLEASE! NO!"

"What's going on here!" Kyr suddenly snapped just in time, the chopping knife just an inch away from connecting to the small boys' flesh. The young boy looked up frightened at Kyr, yet eyes tearing with innocent hope.

The man looked bitterly at him.

"I'm just taking care of a thief…"

"And that involves cutting off a child's hand thus ruining whatever chances they might have had to live a somewhat normal life?." Kyr interrupted. The man looked at Kyr, cocking an eyebrow, and then looked at this boy, who looked about seven or eight.

"Heh, ur not gonna talk me out of it. I'm not easy to fool. Look at you, all clean and all. Him, he's a peasant. A nobody. Why would you stick up for this trash?"

"Don't be so arrogant about the assumptions you make." Kyr narrowed his eyes before turning to look at the boy. "Apologize to this man."

"…I'm sorry, mister…" The child sobbed silently.

"There, see? All at peace. Now, unarm him." The man looked rather reluctant.

Kyr looked derisively at him, smiling, "Of course, I can always invite a guard to have a chat with you." The man growled under his breath, and let go of the boy. The boy took back his arm, rubbing it to regain blood circulation.

"Now," Kyr said quietly to him, and smiled. "How many apples do you need?"

The child still looked a little dumbstruck, but glanced at the corner where his two smaller siblings watched. He looked back up at Kyr. "Three." He said softly, "I need to get…three."

"Three? What about we get nine? I think that's a better deal, don't you think?" With that said, he purchased the said amount, and gave them to the child.

Kyr began to walk away from the trolley with the boy by his side, until he had suddenly broke into a run and disappeared into the crowds without looking back, joined by his two siblings.

Kyr couldn't blame him. He just smiled to himself inwardly and walked the other direction.

"I must congratulate you for such an act of kindness." A voice suddenly spoke to him from behind, and Kyr stopped to look. No doubt the man in crimson armor was referring to the incident with the boy and the apples.

"It brings me joy to see someone with such compassion."

"It bothers me that no one stood up for the young boy." Kyr didn't mean to sound so bitter.

"I do not blame you. It bothers me as well."

"If you saw what happened, why not help?"

"I had just come when the man put down the blade, but I knew what happened from the expression of the boy and the way he ran off like that."

Kyr was silent. The crimson knight proceeded towards Kyr, brown eyes examining him.

"…You're not from around here, are you?" He said after looking into Kyr's dazzling brilliant eyes. Kyr smiled slightly.

"No, I am just a tourist here…came for all the big sales."

"…I see. What is your name?"

"I'll exchange mine for yours." Kyr bit back, somewhat stubbornly. He wanted to know who this somewhat meddlesome knight was.

The knight looked at him seriously, then smiled. "Very well. My name is Kent, knight of Caelin."

"I am Kyr…er…from…Sacae." He hated himself for hesitating. Now this knight was surely suspicious of an outsider like him.

"Sacae, is it?" The knight turned, sounding somewhat unconvinced.

"I apologize, Kyr, but you will have to come with me. It's nothing personal. It's better to be safe…you never know who's an enemy or brigand."

With that, having no choice but to follow the crimson knight, he followed.

* * *

><p>Lyn had spent nearly an hour looking for Kyr, and she was getting annoyed.<p>

"Curse it all…" She sighed miserably. Kyr should be easy to find, for he stood out quite a bit amongst these commoners. His eyes, for one, should have been easy to spot with the way they glowed. Then it came to mind of the thought that Kyr wasn't even in Bulgar. Perhaps he left?

_No, he wouldn't do that._ Lyn denied in her mind.

She suddenly absently walked into a horse, falling backwards…unfortunately into some mud. The nearby crowd blatantly burst with laughter as Lyn struggled to get back onto her feet, only slipping again, but thankfully someone caught her arm.

"I'm so sorry, milady!" A young man with a green bandana apologized frantically and roughly pulled her up unintentionally, "I didn't see you there!"

He threw a dangerous glare at the laughing crowd, who silenced immediately.

Lyn struggled onto her feet. "No, no, it was an accident…" She forced a sweet smile, but she was riling with rage in her mind. She felt the discomfort of mud all over her legs and…rear end.

"It was my fault. It could have been all prevented…"

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Lyn reassured, removing a portion of the mud. The horse neighed and whinnied when Lyn bent down, ultimately making her jolt back up and throw a steady glare at the beautiful brown beast.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again worriedly.

"I am fine. I am in one piece, if that is what you are worried about, sir." Lyn said back bluntly.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps I could do a proper apology by buying you a drink?"

Lyn froze, and looked up at the hopeful knight. Wasn't quite the response she was expecting…

"Er…what?"

"A drink? Would that be proper enough?"

"Well…"

"My name is Sain, but the way. Might I ask what your name is?" He was wearing a charming, amiable grin.

Now this guy was really pushing it. "My name is…Lyn…"

"Lyn…" He rolled her name, flavoring it. "Beautiful, simply beautiful!"

"…It is?" Lyn asked nervously, backing away, but Sain continued walking towards her.

"Oh, yes! Simply a beautiful, original name…a perfect name for a perfect being like yourself…beauty that surpasses the most beautiful flowers on this planet…breath-taking…"

"Listen, I'm looking for someone…!" Lyn laughed nervously, her temper however starting to rise. Sain looked at her, blinking.

"Ah, so you are looking for someone? Delightful! I will be more than happy to help you search for your lost companion! Actually, ironically I've lost my companion as well. The fates have must have had this carved in stone! Perhaps bring us together, even."

"…I think not. And my eyes are up here." She added heatedly, crossing her arms in effort to hide her chest. Sain laughed sinuously, scratching his head. "Of course…now, where shall we start?"

* * *

><p>Lyn had tried her best to elude Sain, but somehow this man had some special technique to track her down, even though she would supposedly blend within the crowd. She didn't know how he did it; actually, she didn't want to know. He was clearly a head-over-heels fellow for the ladies, and quite the perverted scoundrel.<p>

Whenever she thought she had lost him, Sain would come from behind with a spirited grin and continue following her. He was worse than she had thought…he was like the mud that stuck to her dress-like outfit; dirty, annoying, and hard to get off.

Lyn was close to snapping when she suddenly heard someone call Sain…

"Sain!"

Sain stopped dead on his heels, slowly circling around with a sheepish smile. "Kent, I've been looking for you…"

"Looking for me?" Kent countered, cocking an eyebrow as he walked up to him. "You saw me, and you tried to weasel your way out…again."

"Of course not! I'd never do that!"

"Lyn?" Kyr suddenly spoke from behind Kent. Lyn gasped.

"Kyr!" She went to his side, "Where on earth have you been?"

"Sorry, I went…er…" He smiled fretfully, trying to escape Lyn's unearthly deadly stare, but she was relieved otherwise.

Sain blinked, looking a bit disappointed. "Oh, I see your companion is a man. I was rather eager to expect your companion a female instead…"

"You were thinking dirty, weren't you?" Lyn countered back.

"What? Now listen…"

Kent suddenly cupped Sain's mouth and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, miss. My companion is a bit of a moron."

"At least you seem decent." Lyn said sternly.

Sain escaped Kent's hand and rubbed his cheeks scornfully. Kent ignored him.

"But it seems to me that you know this young man?" He gestured a look at Kyr. Lyn nodded.

"Yes, he is with me as my teacher. We are journeying together. We just came to Bulgar a few hours ago, but we got…separated."

"I am assuming you will be staying overnight, then?" Kent asked.

"Yes, we are." She went silent, then shifted glances between the two knights and Kyr. "What is the matter? Did we do something wrong? Kyr, did you do anything?"

"Of course not." Kent then indicated for Sain to follow him. "My apologies."

"Aren't you going to take me in? Just to be safe?" Kyr called out to Kent, sounding a bit mocking.

Kent let out a rare smile, looking apologetic. He glanced at Lyn, then at Kyr. "That will not be necessary anymore." Kyr had to bite his lip when he said that. He was offended.

Sain followed behind him with his chestnut horse wordlessly, when Kent stopped again, and looked at Lyn.

"Your name… is Lyn, is it?"

"…Yes." She said silently, eyeing him back a bit guardedly. Kent looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and smiled again, walking away with his fellow companion without another word said.

As the two watched the knights walk away, Kyr could feel Lyn's heated gaze at his back. Once they were out of sight, he was immediately grabbed, jerked around, and slapped.

"…I guess I deserved that." Kyr began rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Damn right you did! What were you thinking wandering off like that! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! I thought you left me and..." Lyn then was silenced by Kyr placing a finger on her lips.

"Lyn, "He breathed, "I won't leave you. Ever. I gave you my word that I would help train you and I'm not the kind of guy to just nonchalantly break it. Do you have that little faith in me?" Kyr watched amused as Lyn turned a bright red and tried to stammer out apologies through his hand, until she noticed his smile that is.

"I can't believe you." Kyr just smiled more brightly at her exclamation. "Stop laughing at me!"

She never thought one man's laugh could make her want to stab and hug him at the same time.

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour later before Kyr and Lyn found a room at the inn. After settling into the room, she decided that if they were going to be spending a lengthened amount of time together, then she needed to get to know him more.<p>

"Say Kyr..." She began and the man turned to look at her. "Do you think we could talk for a little while?" Kyr glanced innocently at her with his head cocked to one side slightly.

"I suppose so. What about?" As he sat down next to her she started to play with her hair nervously.

"Well, I don't really know where to start actually. I just wanted to get to know you a little better." Kyr blinked owlishly at her for what seemed like an hour to Lyn before taking a breath.

"Well how about this then. My name is Kyrlancelo; I'm almost twenty and have been training in the art of swordsmanship since I was four. What about you?" She stared at the man before her in shock. _He's just a little older than me…wait; I shouldn't be focused on that._ Kyr chuckled nervously under her intense gaze. "What is it?"

"You've been training for almost sixteen years? Is that why you were able to almost teleport across the field and throw a sword that accurately?" She queried before suddenly brightening and pouncing on him in her excitement. "You've got to teach me how to do that! It was amazing!" Kyr smiled at Lyn's enthusiasm before patting her on the head.

"Lyn…in order to fight like I do you have to learn the basics first." Lyn pouted at him cutely and he almost gave in right there but stayed resolute. "I'm serious Lyn. If you try to learn the more advanced things I know without learning the basics you could hurt or kill yourself and I'm not going to let that happen." She mumbled something incoherent in protest before gathering up some bathing supplies and leaving the room.

Kyr just stared after her for a minute before sighing and slapping himself on the forehead. _You have got to be one of the most energetic girls I've ever met. Not even Anna was this bad!_ He smiled as he remembered the pirate crew that helped get him to this continent. It was not long after that when Kyr heard a rapping sound at the door. He went to go open it and to his surprise both Kent and his partner were standing at the door.

"May I help you?" Kyr glared remembering the two knights. The two stared back at him blankly then pointed at him at the same time.

"Why are you two sharing a room?" They chorused. Kyr swore that he could feel his right eye twitching.

"What is it you want knights of Caelin? If it isn't important enough, then I'll have to bid you both good day." Kyr calmly stated glaring at the two. They both shivered under his gaze. It was like his eyes were spears. "Actually, perhaps I should ask you a question first." The two knights' eyes widened as they were grabbed and forcefully pulled into the room as the door was shut and locked behind them. "Why are you two following Lyn?"

His gaze, if possible, got even colder and the two understood the unspoken threat. _ If I don't like it, you will die._

"We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent started.

"Lycia…That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it? Why come all this way to try and find someone?" Kyr paced staring the two down.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad around nineteen years ago." Kent nodded his head.

"Madelyn?" Here Kyr was a little confused. "Who is this Madelyn?"

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent explained. Kyr paused in his pacing to stare Kent down.

"Why would falling in love be considered abandonment? What kind of asinine idea is that? You have no control over who you fall in love with, if anything he should be happy that his daughter found someone to love that loved her in return!" He fumed at him as the two knights held up their hands in a placating manner.

"Be that as is may, this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of eighteen years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." Sain elaborated. At the mention of the name Lyndis, Kyr glanced at Lyn. Now that is way too close to be a coincidence.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter. We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." Sain said.

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains. I…I knew it immediately. She is the lady Lyndis." Kent said. Kyr leveled his gaze at him alone again, making Kent question his earlier decision to drag the man around town.

"Why would you think that?" Kyr asked him.

"Her resemblance to her departed mother is remarkable." Kent smiled a rare smile. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent explained. Kyr stared the two down for a minute before unlocking the door and pushing the two out. He then closed it in their faces before they could even mutter a word of protest. Scratching the back of his head, Kyr started thinking before he sat down on the bed that the two of them were going to be sharing.

"Geez Lyn. What have we got ourselves into this time?" He smiled before laying down to rest after their exhausting day.

A short time later, Lyn returned to the room to find her companion had stretched across the bed while asleep so she decided to just lay down (it would be rude to wake him up just to move him) while using one of his arms as a pillow. _He's so warm…_ were the young woman's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep alongside him.

* * *

><p>That morning, Lyn was the first one to awaken and she had never been more comfortable. This inn had the best pillows; they were warm, not too soft or too hard, they smelled great, they vibrated with each soft snore…<p>

_Wait…what? Pillows don't snore…_ Carefully Lyn opened her eyes to find that she had apparently snuggled against Kyr's side at some point during the night. She was careful to remain as still as possible to find out just how bad it was (not bad…but damn comfortable nonetheless) and to her amazement she had managed to get one leg wrapped around his, an arm stretched across his torso, and her head was resting on his shoulder. _I should move…I don't care how comfortable or handsome my pillow is…I…need…to…move!_

"Good morning Lyn. Have a nice sleep?" came a cheerful voice from under her. Lyn snapped up to look at Kyr's smiling face. "Comfortable?" he asked calmly but she could tell he was starting to turn red from their close contact. She swiftly extracted herself from him to allow for movement and as soon as that was possible he (and his bathing supplies she would later find out) suddenly vanished from the room.

Once she felt his presence leave, Lyn fell back down on the bed and mentally chastised herself. _He's the first decent, and handsome, man I've seen in almost a year and I'm falling all over him like a hormonal teenager!_ However, it didn't take long for her to remember that he had already done so much for her in the short time they had been together.

"He's kept me company, saved both my virginity and my life, and even agreed to bring me with him on his journey. Hell, he's training me while he's at it too." She mused aloud before smiling. "I guess falling for him won't be too bad."

A few hours later, the two left Bulgar after returning to the market to find the supplies (not to mention a wonderful meal cooked by Sherna who had been fawning over Kyr much to Lyn's displeasure) that Kyr had insisted that they needed for an extended trip. Just shortly leaving the walls of the city though, Kyr heard a snapping sound. _Probably just a forest creature…_ then more followed… _or a lot of forest creatures…something isn't right here._ The man thought as he swiftly drew the two blades on his back much to Lyn's surprise.

"Kyr, what…"

"Lyn, be quiet." Kyr snapped. She turned to look at him, appalled, before noticing his eyes had hardened. _Something is seriously wrong, the last time I saw that look was when the bandits…came…_ The realization hit her like a rock. She was proven further right as he twirled around and deflected an axe that came flying in their direction. "Damn…still weak from my wounds…" he muttered as he sheathed the sword in his left hand in favor of holding his side. Kyr then turned and proceeded to drag Lyn with him as he ran at a quickened pace. _Is it my imagination or is that blue wind flowing past him as he runs?_ Lyn looked up at Kyr about to question it before he suddenly halted as a large troupe of bandits came out into a nearby clearing.

"So…ya name's Lyndis eh? Fetching lass…too bad ya gots to die." The pair drew their weapons as the group advanced on them.

_Damn, we're surrounded and my strength hasn't returned…this is looking bad…_

_**End of Chapter**  
><em>


End file.
